Dragons Unite Pt 1
by mamia11
Summary: After Raimundo becomes leader the Xiaolin warriors training is far from over.Now each warrior must discover their new power they each hold and discover more about them, but sometimes it's best to learn to control it.Kimiko is having difficulty controlling her new powers and feels something within her change. Things aren't looking good for the warriors as a new darkness rises aswell
1. Trianing Once More

**Hey guys really glad you are reading this fanfic and hope that you like it. Also all rights go to the creators of Xiaolin Showdown. Plz review this story I made and enjoy!**

* * *

Training Once More

Kimiko's POV

"You sir have met your match, I will be doing the kicking to your butt!" Omi shouted.

"It's kicking your butt," Raimundo said.

"That too,"

Soon the two boys began to battle just like usual. I looked over to Clay to no surprise he was eating . . . again. I sighed and continued to watch as Raimundo and Omi fought. They always challenged each other to see who the best is, but they always end up in a stalemate. Even though Raimundo is the leader Omi still challenges him to see who should be the leader. Boys will be boys I guess. I decided to go inside and meditate. After a while I was at peace, that is until Raimundo and Omi came in and started arguing.

"It seems my friend is confused. It is I who obviously won the battle," Omi said.

"No way I totally one and you know it," Raimundo argued.

This went on for about 30 seconds until I couldn't stand it anymore. I got up and turned to face them and took a deep breath.

"Knock it off!" I screamed.

They turned and zipped their lips. Soon Clay in wondering what the ruckus was about. They pointed to me, and I just groaned. Soon Master Fung and Dojo came in.

"Hello my young students, we have much to do," Master Fung said.

"We do?" We all said at the same time.

"You didn't think your training was over did you?" Dojo said.

"No, but there hasn't been any attacks in the last week," Raimundo spoke.

"True, but there is still evil larking about and we must put in end to it once and for all. Which is why we begin your new training today," Master Fung explained.

"Today you'll all be able to control your element without Shen Gong Wu. You may know how to use your element, but you'll be able to use it at full strength. Plus once you can use your element at your full strength you all will discover something within you," Dojo said.

"Alright!" I yelled.

"Sounds easy," Clay said.

"Not as easy as you think young one, using your element maybe easy, but controlling it is the hard part. So as part as your training today, Dojo will be putting each of you in the Spirit World where you will face many challenges I have set up for you and you must find your way out. Use all the skills you know. Be warned that what you see is not real," Master Fung explained.

Soon we all got ready to go. We climbed onto Dojo's back and Master Fung opened the Spirit World and we entered. First we dropped off Clay near some rocking place which suited him for his element. Then we dropped off Omi near a stream. I started to shiver. This world seemed really cold. Suddenly I began to feel a weird presence that I couldn't shake off. I felt Raimundo touch my shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah just a little cold is all," I said.

"Don't worry once you use your element you'll be warm in no time,"

I gave a warm smile and hoped he was right. Soon we arrived on top of a mountain. I looked down and saw how high up we were. Raimundo got off and looked back toward me.

"This is my stop, see you on the other side," He waved.

"Yeah" I replied.

Shortly after we left and I was the last one. I still felt myself shiver from the cold or at least I think it's because of the cold. Suddenly I felt a weird presence again. Soon Dojo landed on the ground and I realized I was in a bamboo forest.

"This is your stop," Dojo said.

"Thanks I'll see you on the other side," I waved good-bye.

After Dojo left I looked around to see where exactly I was. As I kept walking I felt like I was lost. It was kind of lonely out here. Suddenly I heard a noise coming my way. I quickly jumped on top of the bamboo and listened closely. The noise stopped, just when I was about to climb down, something shot at me and nearly got me. I turned to see two shadows coming toward me. I started to jump from bamboo to bamboo, until one of them knocked me down, making me fall. I quickly got back up and started to fight. They were fast, but I was faster. Soon I was able to attack them, but then I saw more shadows come.

One grabbed my arms and pulled me up to the air. I struggled to get down, but then I remembered all the stuff Master Fung had taught me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and concentrated. I opened my eyes and saw the shadows moving slowly. I built up my chi and kicked the shadow that was holding me and fire blasted at it and some other shadows.

"Nice!" I yelled.

Raimundo's POV

"That was easy," I said.

I looked at all the shadows I beat and then saw a light beaming in the distance. I used the new wind powers I got and flew over there and soon I was back home. I saw Master Fung smile at me.

"You did well Raimundo the others should be here shortly," He said showing portals that showed my friends battling the shadows.

I saw Omi gloat in victory and used his powers to show off a bit. I saw him go toward the light and soon he was here next to me. He started to go on and on about his victory and new powers. Then Clay showed up with a smile and used his powers to make the earth rumble which was pretty cool. I looked over to Kimiko's screen and saw that she was still fighting, but kicking butt at it. I saw as she used her fire to defeat all those shadows. She was awesome the way she used her fire! Soon after she started to cheer, but suddenly the portal closed and we couldn't see her anymore.

"Hey what gives?" I asked.

"Something isn't right; the portal doesn't just close like that. I'm the only one who can close it," Master Fung said.

He got the portal back up using some weird powder he blew into the air. All we saw was pitch black. Kimiko was nowhere to be found. I felt panic rise inside me. I saw everyone was worried just as much as I was. Kimiko where are you!?


	2. New Enemy

New Enemy

Kimiko's POV

I looked and saw that the shadows were gone and I was standing in victorious. I looked at my new powers with pleasure. I started to shoot fire balls in the air. It was an incredible feeling inside me. I turned around and the smile on my face disappeared. I realized the place I was at was gone. I was somewhere else, but not somewhere I wanted to be. All I saw was fire all around me burning houses and trees. I felt panic in me and I began to run, but when I ran I began to feel like I was suffocating. I stopped and took a breather.

Something wasn't right. I could feel a negative force around me and it wouldn't go away. Suddenly I saw a figure coming toward me and I saw a shadow appear. I started to run, but everywhere I turned the shadow was there.

"It's you . . ." It said in a creepy voice.

"What . . . do you . . . want . . . from?" I asked shaking.

"You have it . . . Give it to me!" It said and formed a shadow hand reaching toward me.

I saw that the fire was nearby and I used my new power and absorb the fire and throw it at the shadow. It backed up and I began to run. As I ran I saw houses burning and trees lighting on fire. I looked back and saw that I had left fire footprints. I couldn't believe it and I started to back into a tree and it lite on fire. Everything I was touching turned into fire. I looked at my hands and saw fire on me, but it didn't burn.

"This can't be happening . . ." I whispered to myself. This wasn't really!

"You caused this . . . with your power . . ." The shadow said behind me.

"No . . . no . . . I won't believe it!" I yelled.

"But, look what you've already caused . . ."

I turned and saw the tree I burned tumble down to the ground burning millions of other trees and houses. No . . . no I couldn't have done this . . . I saw the shadow begin to laugh and I felt tears forming in the back of my eye.

"NO!" I screamed.

I felt something within my change. I felt so much power inside me and I could see that I was absorbing all the fire around me and form into one big fire ball. I was starting to levitate in the air and I could feel the power within me grow. I felt so angry and scared inside that I had to let it out. I use all the strength that I had left and threw the fire ball at the shadow, which shrieked and disappeared. I slowly began to fall back down on the ground and suddenly I saw a light. I slowly got back up and went towards it. Once I went towards it, I saw everyone on the other side looking at me worried.

"Kimiko! Thank goodness you're ok!" Raimundo shouted hugging me and I pushed him away and he looked at me confused.

"What happened when you're in the Spirit World?" Omi asked.

"We were monitoring for a while, until you suddenly disappeared," Master Fung explained.

"You mean . . . it was real?" I asked weary.

"What was real?" Clay asked.

"This shadow I was fighting . . . It was different compared to the one's I defeated before . . . . It kept telling me to give it something, but I didn't understand what it meant. I was also in a village and everything was on fire, the trees and the houses. It said I was the cause for it. I started to see my own foot prints on fire and even my hands and everything I touched burned. There was even one point where I was so angry and scared that all the fire around me formed into a ball and I threw it to the shadow and it disappeared and here I am now," I explained choking back the tears.

"Kimiko . . ." Rai said coming toward me, but I backed away.

I felt tears falling on my face. I covered my face with my hands and kept shaking my head. I so terrified right now. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I could tell they were worried. After a while Mast Fung and everyone escorted me to my room, so that I could rest. Soon everyone left, but Rai. I was sitting on the floor still in shock of what just happened. Suddenly I felt Rai's hands wrap around me.

"Rai let go of me!" I shouted.

"I won't," He replied.

"But . . ."

"I know you're afraid that you might burn me, but look I'm still here and perfectly fine. You don't need to worry anymore, your safe here. I promise Kimiko that I won't let anything hurt you. Not as long as I'm still here. Just get some rest and will talk about this more tomorrow. If you need anything just call me ok?"

I nodded and he let go of me and patted my head and smiled. I watched as he left my room and I crawled into bed. The image of the shadow kept appearing in my head, but what was worse was I kept hearing it repeat those same words to me "You caused this . . ."

Raimundo's POV

As I left Kimiko's room, I looked back and wondered if she was going to be alright. I went over to Master Fung and everyone and sat down. Master Fung was facing the window and I could tell he was hiding something form us.

"What happened today was not something I did not expect. Like all of you, you're element holds something inside you that you have not yet discovered. For some of you it will be easy to get and control. Unfortunately Kimiko is not one of them. Her element is much harder to control then all of yours. However, the events today she went through are something that is far beyond my mind," Master Fung said.

"Do you think it has something to do with her new powers?" I asked.

"Maybe, but something has definitely changed within Kimiko that I sensed recently. I want you to keep an eye for her. I fear something within her has appeared,"

"Like what?"

Master Fung didn't answer and Dojo came in a panic. He started mumbling words that none of us could understand.

"English" Clay spoke.

"Jack Spicer, Wuya, Chase, and Hannibal Bean took all our Shen Gong Wu!


	3. Discovering

Discovering

Raimundo's POV

After what Dojo said we all headed outside and checked the volt. He was right, there were no more Shen Gong Wu left. We headed outside and Dojo transformed into a huge dragon. I saw Clay and Omi get on top his back, but then I looked back thinking Kimiko was coming.

"Come on partner, we got to go," Clay said.

I saw Master Fung put a hand on my shoulder and nodded. I knew that meant he would watch out for Kimiko. I nodded and jumped onto Dojo's back and we were off. After 10 minutes we spotted where everyone was. They were all fighting each other for the Shen Gong Wu. We landed and they all turned and faced us.

"Look who decided to show up," Hannibal Bean said.

"Aren't you short one," Wuya questioned.

"Doesn't matter, besides we came to get our Shen Gong Wu back," I replied.

"Try and get them! Jack Bots attack!" Jack commanded.

We started to attack using our new powers. Within a few seconds Jack's bots were destroyed. We started to attack everyone else and were able to grab some of our Wu back.

"I see you've got new powers. It won't don you any good once I destroy all of you," Chase said jumping toward me.

It was me verses Chase. I admit the dude's hard to beat, but I knew I was stronger. I saw Omi versing Wuya and Jack and Clay fighting Hannibal. Soon after we saw a Shen Gong Wu on the ground. It was the Star Hanabi! I saw everyone go after it and when we all touched it, it glowed.

"I challenge Chase, Hannibal, Wuya, and Jack to a Four Way Showdown," I yelled.

"Your still short one person," Chase said.

"That just makes it easier for you then, the challenge is last person standing wins. Whoever wins not only gets our Shen Gong Wu, but all of them,"

"Deal" They all said.

The grounds were changing and then we were standing on rocks.

"Gong Yi Tanpai" We all yelled.

The battle began and we started to run like the wind. I started to use my wind powers to blow them off. I saw Omi use his water powers and was able to knock Jack off. Clay started to use his earth and man was it powerful, but then Wuya used her powers and Clay was falling, but then he used his lasso and got Wuya to the ground along with him. After a while Omi used every strength he had used his power to knock Hannibal Bean down, but then when he was caught off guard Chase kicked him to the ground. It was just me and Chase.

"This is the end monk, you won't win," He spoke.

"We'll see about that," I replied.

I blasted my wind at him and he dodged it, but came flying towards me. When I dodged it, the rock I stood on burst. Chase was strong, but I was stronger. We began attacking and blocking our each other's move. However, Chase made me fall, but I held on to the rock for me dear life. Then he stepped on my hand and I could feel the pain rushing through me.

"I believe I win this challenge," Chase said and kicked my hand off the rock.

As I began to fall I began to concentrate on my element. Soon I realized I was flying right back up to Chase, to his surprise. When he was still in surprise I kicked right off the rock and he fell to the ground ending the game. I saw Omi, Clay, and Dojo cheer for me.

"You win this time monk, but next time you won't win so easily," Chase said and disappeared.

Soon after everyone disappeared. We hopped back on Dojo's back and started to head home with our Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and noticed I was in my room. I couldn't remember for a while why I was in here, but then I remember what had happen to me and fear rose in my stomach again. I lost control of my powers and I was afraid I would hurt the people I care for. I got up and went outside to catch some fresh air. I noticed the guys weren't around. I wonder where they could be. I didn't give it much thought, so I decided to mediate. I sat down and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and focused on my chi.

Suddenly I could see something. I felt the air get colder suddenly. I could see something coming toward me. It was very ominous. Soon the figure revealed itself. It was the shadow from before. I grin flashed across his face. It started to walk closer to me. I kept hearing it repeat something.

"_As destructive as life, as healing as death, an institutioner of strife, just as prone to bless it is all that is good, yet with an evil trend. As it was the beginning of things,  
it can also be the end."_

What does that even mean? The words kept repeating and repeating, it felt as if my head would explode! Suddenly I opened my eyes and Mast Fung was in front of me making me jump back.

"Is everything alright Kimiko?" Master Fung asked.

"Yeah I just have . . . a headache," I replied.

Master Fung helped me up and we walked outside. I saw the clouds get darker. I felt a chill in my bones. Something wasn't right. I looked at the sky and I couldn't believe my eyes. I swear I could see millions of shadows flying in the sky. The wind blew hard and dust kept getting my eyes. I looked to Master Fung and noticed fear in his eyes.

"Kimiko you must go inside quickly! I will hold them off!" Master Fung yelled.

"No I won't leave you behind Master Fung! I'll fight with you!" I shouted.

"It's too dangerous . . ."

Suddenly I saw a shadow shoot something towards us and I heard a loud explosion. I looked over to Master Fung and I saw he was on the ground and he slowly got back up. I couldn't just let him fight alone. I focused my chi and started to attack back with my fire. I could see the shadows starting to come near me, but I used every ounce of power I had. I never knew I had this much power in me. It was incredible! After a while I realize I had nearly defeated most of the shadows.

"Judolette Flip Fire!" I yelled.

I watched as the rest of the shadows start to disappear. Still there was more coming and I needed to end this fast before they reach the temple.

"_This can all be stopped if you give it to me . . ." A voice said making my head dizzy._

"What do you want from me!?" I shouted to the sky.

"_I want . . . your powers!" _

Suddenly my headache began to worsen and I was now on my knees. I quickly saw Master Fung come toward with concerning eyes. Not long after Dojo and the gang came back and saw what was going on.

"What in tarnation is goin' on here!?" Clay blurted.

"No time to explain, but we must get Kimiko inside now!" Master Fung said.

However, right when he said that, shadows began to appear all around us. My friends quickly began to attack them with their new powers and was able to hold them off, while Master Fung and Dojo lead me inside. Master Fung left to help the other, while Dojo stayed with me as I recovered. Suddenly everything was playing in slow motion as I glanced to the others. I felt my head throbbing and soon I felt something within my change. I began to feel so . . . hot! I looked to my friends who were struggling to keep the shadows away. I felt so helpless and angry. I slowly got up and walked outside.

"Kimiko it's not safe come back!" Dojo shouted, but I ignored.

I felt something drawing me outside. It felt so weird, yet desirable at the same time. I felt the heat from my body increase even more. It wasn't a painful feeling, but a powerful one. I saw my friends and Master Fung notice me as I was now in the middle of the whole war zone.

"What are you doing Kimiko!? Omi shouted.

"It's not safe here little lady!" Clay screamed.

"Go back inside, before you get hurt!" Rai shouted.

I ignored all of them and suddenly I saw the lanterns that were once lit by fire now come to me. I felt fire in my hands and began to see that all the fire that was around the temple come toward me. I realized I was absorbing the fire just like last time. Soon fire began to radiate through my entire body and I began to levitate again. While I was still absorbing the fire, I realized a giant fire ball was forming around me. I watched as my friends stared at me in awe. I saw the shadows begin to come closer and without any hesitation I threw the fire ball at all of them, making them all vanish.

Then I felt myself began to fall slowly back to the ground with fire still radiating on my entire body. I took a step forward to my friends, but then I realized I was still on fire and that it wasn't disappearing.

"No . . . not now . . . not again!" I yelled and started to move backwards away from my friends as they slowly came toward me.

"Stay away! I can't control my powers! I don't want to hurt you!" I yelled.

"Quickly Omi use your powers and put water on Kimiko!" Rai said and which Omi did and suddenly the fire went away thankfully.

I fell to the ground on my knees in relief and exhaustion. Rai was the first to rush to my side. He was about to help me up, but then I backed away. Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"It's alright, you can't hurt me/" Rai grinned.

With that statement I began to cling to him tightly and began to cry. I'm not sure what's going on with me, but I know something's not right. Something has definitely changed within me and whatever it is I can't let my friends get hurt because of it . . . because of me . . .


	4. Plotting

Plotting

Raimundo's POV

I watched as the once crying girl fall asleep in her bed as I sat in a chair beside her. After the battle I lead her back to her room and promised to leave until she fell asleep. I brushed some of her hair out of her eyes and let my hand brush her cheek gently. I got up from the chair looked back on last time to her and left her room. I headed to where everyone else was to my surprise silence was in the air. I saw Omi and Clay get up from there spots and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"She's fine . . . for now, but I'm not sure what to make of this." I said looking at Master Fung who was silently sipping his tea.

"Master Fung, you've got to tell us what's going! Why is Kimiko's powers happening like this and not to us!?" I demanded.

"I know as much as you know Raimundo. All can say is that Kimiko's powers seem to be a lot more difficult to control then all of your powers. Fire is a tricky element and it must be learned to be controlled. I'm sure within time Kimiko will learn to control her powers. Until then you all should be careful when using your powers, so that none of you lose control. For if any of you lose control of your powers, it will lead to disaster."

"In other news we have collected all of our Shen Gong Wu." Omi said trying to light the mood.

Kimiko's POV

I fell to the ground slowly against the wall with my hand covered against my mouth. I had heard everything that Master Fung and everyone said and I was just so . . . scared . . . I looked at my hands and my vision began to blur from the tears welling up inside me. What if I can't control my powers? Will these hands kill the one's I love? So many possibilities came into my head as to what would happen.

"_This can all go away if you just give me your powers," A voice said once again._

Covering my ears, I got up and ran quickly back to my room. I slammed the door and jumped into my bed. I just want this to all of this to end.

Chase's POV

SMASH! I began to throw everything around against the wall out of frustration. I looked to the mirror next to me and saw the look on my face and the way I was behaving and quickly punched the mirror causing it to shatter. I looked again and saw a cracked version of my in the mirror. I will not admit defeat to those monks! They will pay for making such a fool out of me!

"_I can help you," A voice said and I quickly turned around._

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

Suddenly I looked above and the clouds began to get a little darker. I saw a figure begin to emerge from the ground. It was some sort of shadow. I began to feel its negative energy in the room and began to feel its power. The shadow had no face just looked like clocked person covered in all black with arms and legs.

"Greetings Chase Young," The shadow said.

"I would greet you, but unfortunately I don't like trespassers." I replied looking angry.

"I apologize, however I merely came here to offer my help to you."

"What makes you think I need help?"

"Nothing, but I know how you wish to destroy those monks. Like a shadow, I know all and see all and I have come with news about one of those monks if you so desire to hear."

I glared at the shadow and began to walk closer to it so that we were face to face. I don't trust anyone not even this shadow however, if he knows any news of those monks I shall listen. I watched as it nodded its head.

"The one who controls fire has something deep within." It spoke.

"Kimiko?" I questioned.

"She holds a power unlike any other within her. It is even more powerful than the rest of the elements and she is even more powerful then . . . you."

"How do I know you're not lying to me? I've seen that girl when she fights; she is no different from the rest of those monks."

"You indeed have a right to question me, but that is why I'm not just offering you my loyalty, but also half of my powers. With my powers and yours combine, you'll be able to defeat those monks easily and then go for the prize."

"The prize being?"

"The Phoenix, the most powerful thing in the world that could destroy everything and everyone its path. With it you can take over the entire world.

"Let's just pretend I agree to all this. What do you get in return for all of this? I liked to know what my partner gets out of the deal."

"All I ask in return is just half of the power from the Phoenix. I shall rule by your side with you and together we'll be unstoppable."

He offered a hand to me, but I quickly glanced at him with glaring eyes and thought for a moment on my decision. I had two options, but one was more tempting then the other. I willingly shook his hand and began to feel something inside me. It wasn't a pain feeling, but a powerful one. I felt so much energy inside me. I looked at my hand and saw black smoke come out and shadows began to appear around me. I grinned in satisfaction.

"With these new powers I have a feeling those monks won't know what hit them." I grinned.

"So what's the plan?" The shadow asked and I grinned.

"Well first I'll have to convince some idiotic enemies to join me and then we'll go through with my plans."

"Which is?"

"Divide and conquer,"


	5. A Day of Just Fun

A Day of Just Fun

Kimiko's POV

I felt the sun's rays hit my eyes as I slowly began to open them. I felt the warmth of the sun on my face and realized it was morning. I looked at my clock and it was exactly 8 AM. I removed the covers from my bed and decided to get dressed. I hoped that everyone was still sleeping, so I wouldn't have to face any of them. Once I got my clothes I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I stepped in I felt the ice cold water touch my skin. I didn't want it to be warm, because I'm afraid to feel the heat against my skin.

I sighed to myself and wondered why I keep hear voices. Why does it ask me to give up my powers? None of it made since, which makes me worried. I look at the others and it seems like there having no problem with their new powers. So why am I the only one that's having any difficultly? I looked at my hands and I could feel something was within me. Like a great power wanting to just come out. Suddenly I started to become warm again, but then I quickly turn the knob to make the water colder and then I felt relaxed. I sighed in relief.

After the shower I quickly snuck outside and went to the fields outside the temple. I just wanted to be alone right now. Once I got there I laid under a tree and looked at sky. There were so many questions I had running through my mind with no solution. Even though I was confused I had to stay strong and think things through. Suddenly I heard someone coming toward me. I quickly sat up and saw Omi, Clay, and Raimundo. They gave a warm smile and I gave the best "I'm ok" smile and they all sat down next to me.

"How you feeling Kimiko?" Clay asked.

"I'm fine just a little . . . lost . . ." I replied.

"Understandable, but do know that if you ever need to talk you can talk with us." Omi said.

"I know, but right now not even sure I know what I'm going through. Ever since the time Master Fung sent us to the Sprit World I felt something change within me. While fighting with those shadows I began to feel so much power. At first I was controlling it well, until I began to hear this voice . . ." I spoke.

"A voice?" Raimundo said with concern.

"Yeah, I've been hearing it a lot lately and I'm not sure what it is. I heard it right after I defeated those shadows. That voice made me feel like I was losing myself. I began to feel my powers go out of control. The next thing I knew everything I touched started to burn or catch on fire. Then the voice kept saying "It's your fault" or "Give me your power"." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Rai replied.

"I never got the chance. Still it doesn't matter now, because I still can't control my powers. I literally have no idea what to do." I said sighing.

I glanced and saw the boys exchange looks and nodded. They all stood up and I sat up and they smiled.

"Well little lady today is your lucky day." Clay spoke.

"It is?" I questioned as he helped me up.

"Oh yes indeed, today you'll be doing the fun!" Omi exclaimed.

"It's having fun Omi," Rai explained.

"That too!" Omi shouted.

Suddenly all three boys dragged me back to the temple. I'm not really sure what's going on, but there's really no point in arguing with these dummies. Suddenly I watched as Raimundo walked into his room making me confused as the other two took me to my room. They shoved me in and I looked at them in confusion.

"Just put on one of your girly pretty outfits with a bathing suit under and come back out when you are finished." Omi explained and shut the door.

Still confused as ever I just did what I was told and wondered what was going on with those three. Once I out changed and ready I headed out of my room and saw the three boys in the court yard out the temple. I saw Raimundo dressed casually as the other two still in uniform. I gave them another confused look and they all just smiled.

"Ok will someone please just tell me what's going on!?" I questioned.

"Today you and Raimundo are going to just go out and have fun while Omi and I stay back here and watch for Master Fung so he doesn't notice you two are gone." Clay explained.

"Exactly where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a secret" Rai winked and suddenly saw Dojo outside the temple.

"Are you two ready or what!?" He asked.

"How'd you convince Dojo to do this?" I asked.

"I'd like to say he's doing it because he's our friend." Rai said.

"So blackmail," I replied.

"You know me to well"

Rai and I hopped on Dojo's back and I waved good-bye to Omi and Clay and we were off. I was a little confused why Rai was spending the day with me, not that it matter or anything. Suddenly he covered my eyes, but then whispered in my ear that it was a surprise which made me blush a little. Once we arrived he helped me off Dojo while still covering my eyes. Once I stepped off the ground I felt sand around me. Where exactly are we?

"Ok are you ready!?" He asked excited.

I nodded and when he took his hands off my eyes went wide. We were on beach and by what the sign says next to me, we're on a beach in Rio! It was so beautiful here, I felt myself smiling so big. I looked to Rai who was smiling at me and I laughed and punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"You took me to Rio, this is awesome!" I shouted.

"Yeah this place is great isn't it? Home sweet home." He replied.

My eyes went a little wider in surprise. I had almost forgotten that this was Rai's home. I watch as he looked to the waves and smiled. It must have been hard to leave it all behind. Suddenly I saw him take his shirt off making me quickly turned away and blushed. I glanced back and he was staring at me.

"You brought a bathing suit right?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah," I replied.

I took off my shirt too and my bottoms and revealed my bathing suit. I saw Raimundo turn away and I swore I could have seen him blush making me laugh. I turned back to Dojo who was just lying on the sand relaxed and I laughed. Suddenly Rai grabbed my hand and lead me to the beach and he pushed me into the water. I of course got him back. We swam in the water for a while and then I saw Rai rent two surf boards and we began to surf. Rai of course showed off and I saw some girls squeal making me roll my eyes. He paddled toward me and grinned.

"Let's see you top that," He said.

I quickly paddled out to the waves and caught one doing all sorts of tricks and when the wave ended I paddled back to Raimundo who shrugged.

"Not bad . . . for a rookie," He grinned as I pushed him off his board.

After surfing we headed to a small outdoor restaurant near the beach. The food was incredible and I truly was enjoying myself. All day I didn't think about my powers or anything, I just had fun which is what I really needed. Still after this I would have to go back into reality where I still don't know how to control my powers. I sighed and looked at my fruity drink and began to stir my straw in the drink.

"It's still bothering you huh?" Rai asked and I nodded.

"It's just so . . . frustrating! I don't know anything about my new powers or how to control it and it feels like . . . like . . ." I spoke.

"Like?"

"I just feel like something inside me is . . . trying to take control of me. I mean you saw already my powers could so and for while I felt like I was being controlled, like I wasn't myself."

I looked back at my drink with sadden eyes and suddenly I felt a hand touch mine. I looked at Raimundo who gave a serious look.

"No matter what we're here for you Kimiko. We won't let anything happen to you, not now not ever. You won't have to do anything of this alone, not as long as we're here." Rai grinned.

"Thanks I really needed that. Especially today, I had so much fun!" I exclaimed.

"Me too,"

We both clanked our drinks and finished it. On the way back home I couldn't help, but smile at my leader. He truly was a good leader and a great friend.

"Thank you Rai," I whispered.


	6. Divide and Conquer

Divide and Conquer

Kimiko's POV

I looked at the clock that read 8 AM and I yawned from exhaustion. I stretched my back and heard it crack. Once Rai and I got back home yesterday it was no surprise that Master Fung found out that we had left without telling him. Clay and Omi had already receive there punishment and last night Rai and I received it as well. He made us clean the other half of the temple that Clay and Omi didn't clean. He wasn't too hard on us, I mean it could have been worse . . . right?

Once I was all dressed I met Clay and Omi in the dining room where they were eating breakfast. I yawned again and took my seat and began to eat some cereal.

"So how was yesterday Kimiko?" Clay asked.

"Fun I had a great time thanks for planning all this guys!" I exclaimed.

"Actually were didn't plan anything." Omi said.

"It all was Raimundo's idea." Clay said winking at me which made me blush.

I saw Rai come in yawning too and he sat down and had some breakfast. I was surprise to hear that he had plan this whole thing, but it kind of made me a little happy. He noticed I was staring and he gave a questionable look.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh nothing," I said continuing to eat my breakfast.

Suddenly as I was about to take one more bit I saw Dojo come in a panic. At first he kept breathing heavily to catch his breath and when he did his news surprised us.

"Jack, Wuya, Hannibal, and Chase have taken started to attack the temple! There not alone either, shadows are here with them!" Dojo shouted.

Suddenly I heard thunder outside and saw that the sky was getting darker. I started to feel a negative energy around me, just like last time when I faced those shadows. I shivered a little, but then brushed it off. I need to focus right now! We all ran outside and saw that Jack, Wuya, Hannibal, and Chase were standing in the middle of the courtyard waiting for us.

"Since when did you all team up?" Raimundo asked.

"Let's just say that we all came to an understanding." Hannibal said.

Suddenly Jack summoned his Jack-bots and began to attack Clay. Soon after Hannibal attacked Omi. Leaving Chase to attack Rai and Wuya to attack me. I quickly started to dodge all of Wuya's attacks and tried not to use my element. I realized we were now near the Shen Gong Wu vault and I watched as she stormed in there. I quickly went after her, but then shadows began to appear in front of me. I looked back and saw that Chase was summoning them from his hands! Did he get a new power or something?

He noticed I was watching him and he grinned. Suddenly I felt one of the shadows hit me in the stomach. I quickly got up attacked back. Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and pull me closer to them.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Wuya shouted and she pulled us both in.

I looked one last time at my friends who were still fighting everyone else. Once we arrived she dropped me on the ground and I landed hard. I got up and realized we were on top of a mountain. I looked at the view and saw the temple. Meaning that we weren't too far which was good. Suddenly I felt Wuya kick me in the side, but then I counterattacked her and sent her flying in the air. However, then she began to use her powers and I quickly dodged them.

"What's the matter? Why aren't you using your new powers?" She spoke.

"How did you know that I have new powers!?" I questioned.

She began to attack not answering my question, then I suddenly saw the Golden Tiger Claws. I quickly kicked her off me and reached for the Golden Tiger Claws. However, in the end we both got it.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Wuya shouted.

Raimundo's POV

I continued to attack Chase while the other continued to fight the rest. We were neck in neck, but for whatever reason it seems like he's changed. Something was definitely off. I looked around and saw Clay and Omi still fighting Jack and Hannibal, but I couldn't see Kimiko and Wuya. God where is she!? I was caught off guard and Chase kicked in the back and I fell to the ground.

"My plan is working perfectly!" Chase said.

"What plan!?" I said.

Suddenly the Earth began to rumble and I looked over to the mountain and saw something glow within a distance. Could that possibly be Kimiko? I heard Chase begin to laugh. I quickly saw black smoke coming from his hands and it began to wrap around him, Jack, and Hannibal and within seconds they were gone!

Clay, Omi and I quickly nodded to each other and Dojo on cue came out and we hopped on his back and headed to the mountains. Once we got there we already saw Chase, Hannibal, and Jack enjoying the show. I saw Kimiko and saw how she was trying too hard to reach for the Shen Gong Wu, but Wuya was stopping her.

"Why isn't Wuya goin' for the Shen Gong Wu" Clay asked.

"Because that's not the plan! Chase was trying to distract us so that Wuya and Kimiko could fight alone! He knows about our powers and he knows about Kimiko's! He's trying to get her to use her powers so she won't be able to control them!" I exclaimed.

"You're only partially right. You see unlike you three Kimiko has something more powerful then all of you. Within her holds great power and with it, it can be used to destroy this entire world. She holds the Phoenix!" Chase explained.

"The Phoenix?" Omi questioned.

Suddenly I heard a loud smashing noise. I saw Wuya now against the wall trying to recover, but Kimiko wouldn't let her. Kimiko started to attack viciously at Wuya. Something wasn't right with Kimiko. I looked closer and her eyes read angry! I had to reach Kimiko fast before she does something she'll regret.

Kimiko's POV

I began to feel the heat inside my body again, but this time it was worse. As I was attacking Wuya I realized that I wasn't even trying to attack her. Something was taking control of me. Suddenly I began to feel fire in my hands again. I felt my whole body radiating heat. I started to throw fire balls everywhere. Without even realizing it saw Wuya look at me in fear. I tried to stop attacking her, but couldn't! What's going on!?

Suddenly I saw the Shen Gong Wu and automatically grabbed it ending the Xiaolin Showdown, however I still felt fire in my hands and feet. Soon I began to walk toward everyone and started to attack! This isn't what I want! What's going on!? Suddenly I was levitating again. I felt so much power radiating through me!

_"__As destructive as life, as healing as death, an institutioner of strife, just as prone to bless it is all that is good, yet with an evil trend. As it was the beginning of things, it can also be the end."_

It's me . . . my powers . . . fire . . . Suddenly I saw Raimundo come flying toward with his power, but then I began to attack. I saw him struggling to get closer to me.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo shouted.

"Stay away!" I yelled.

Suddenly I felt some of my energy blast off me and I saw everyone fall back. I saw Raimundo fly right into the mountain. Then he slowly began to fall to the ground, but then he grabbed the edge of the cliff. I felt myself move closer to him and I was about to strike. No . . .

"NO!" I shouted and I gained control of my body again.

I started to fall to the ground. I landed hard, but I quickly went to help Raimundo up. I saw him struggling to get back up, but his hands kept slipping. I saw Omi and Clay knocked out cold along with everyone except Chase, but ignored him. I saw Raimundo's hand slipping, but luckily for me caught it just in time.

"Hold on Rai, I'll get you up just hold on!" I shouted.

Suddenly I saw Chase behind me and he gave in evil grin. He pushed me right off the edge as well, but then I caught the edge of the cliff just in time. I saw Chase grin.

"Let's see if you can save yourself, while trying to save your leader." Chase said and he disappeared.

"It's going to be ok Rai; I'll get us both up." I reassured him.

"Kimiko . . ." He spoke.

"I can do it!"

"Kimiko . . . let . . ."

"NO! That's not an option Rai!"

"You can't hold us both up."

"Yes I can!"

"Let go . . ."

"No I won't abandon you Rai, you're this team's leader and we need you! You're my friend I can't let you die!"

"Did I ever tell you how stubborn you are?"

I laughed at that, but then I began to feel a tear roll down my eye. I can't let go, if I let go I'll lose not only a leader, but my best friend! I felt his hand slipping from mine, but I grasped it as hard as I could.

"Rai please!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Kimiko . . ." Rai said.

Suddenly without warning he slipped from my grasp and I looked down and saw him disappear from my sight. I felt tears fall from my eyes. They were hot and painful. I had just lost my best friend.

"_It's your fault . . ." A voice said._

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed.


	7. Decisons

Decisions

Master Fung's POV

I watched as the last two of my students sat in silence not making any eye contact. I could see the pain in their eyes and how sadden they are by what had happen to them. I quietly sipped my tea and then suddenly I saw Clay bang his fist on the table.

"I'm sorry Master Fung, but I can't just sit here and do nothing! We just lost our leader and now we have Kimiko gone with the Golden Tiger Claws! She could be anywhere and what's worst she has no one to help her! She's in danger and we're sitting here doing nothing!" Clay shouted in frustration.

"We must be patient Clay; all good things will come in time." I replied.

"Master how can you sit there so calmly! We have lost an ally, a leader, a . . . friend . . ." Omi replied with a single tear fall from his face.

"The past is the past young ones; it's time for all of to move forward. We are in more grave danger is the Phoenix is to be unleashed."

"What exactly is that?" Clay asked.

"Legends say that the Phoenix was sealed away for many years. It is said that its power was too powerful for anyone to control. Its power had the ability bring back life and save the world. However, if fallen to the wrong hands it could destroy all of life; it could even destroy the world. So to prevent anyone from obtaining that kind of power it was sealed away." I explained.

"So what broke the seal?" Omi questioned.

"My guess is that the Phoenix was waiting to be reborn at the right time, meaning it was waiting for the right one . . . the chosen one . . . If Kimiko unleashes the Phoenix inside her all will be lost if she cannot control it." I answered.

"Then we have to find her before it's too late!" A voice said from behind me.

I smiled as I watched my students gasp in awe with tears welling up in their eyes. I knew I chose right. I got up from my spot and turned and greeted him.

"Welcome back," I greeted.

"Good to be back," He replied.

Kimiko's POV

I sat there in the sand hugging my knees and crying hard. I couldn't get the image out of my head of Raimundo slipping from my hands and falling to his doom. I kept hearing in my head that it was my fault and for once it was my fault. If I had never used my powers none of this would have happened. I felt myself getting angry again and I began to feel my body getting hot. I just wanted this all to be a dream and not real. I looked up and stared at the waves in front of me.

I was currently in Rio where Raimundo and I had spent the day here. I laughed at the memories we shared here as tears began to fall again. I remembered his goofy smile and his dumb charm. Still he was always there for me when I needed him. He was a good leader . . . no . . . he was good friend. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and I jumped up and turned to see Chase. We were faced to face, until I backed away from him.

"What do you want!?" I yelled and I saw fire appear in my hands.

"I've come to make a deal with you Kimiko." Chase replied.

"Yeah right like I'd ever make a deal with you! It's because of you that Rai is dead!" I shouted and I began to feel my body heat up more.

"It's not my fault he's dead, it's yours. You let go you couldn't hold on to him. I did nothing wrong."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted and fire blasted in the air.

I saw Chase grin and I could see that there was fire on the ground now all around me in a circle. I felt so angry that I wanted to attack, but I had to stay calm so that I would lose control again.

"I can help learn to control those powers. I know how you to hate to lose control and you feel as if you'll hurt the one's you love with those powers. However, I have a solution to your problem." Chase explained and he took out a ring from his pocket.

"What's a ring going to do to help me!?" I demanded.

"This is no ordinary ring. I stole this ring a long time ago from one of the past Xiaolin Warriors. Like you she held the same elemental power as you, but just not as powerful as yours. She asked the Treasure of the Blind's Swordsmen to make this ring to contain any power a person possess so that the user would not be able to do anything with the ring on. With this you could stop the Phoenix that is within you from coming out."

"I don't understand how you benefit from this."

"It's simple, I'll give you the ring which will stop the Phoenix from coming out in exchange for you to come with me and until the time is right to remove the ring and let the Phoenix out."

"What's of the point of giving me that ring if you're just going to take it off me later?"

"It's because unlike me you don't have time. Your power is growing stronger each day and without the ring you won't be able to stop the Phoenix from coming out. However, with the ring you can delay it from coming out rather than sooner. Now you see you only have two choses, but it's up to you which one you chose."

I glared at Chase knowing I couldn't possibly trust him. I fought against him with everyone so many times. It's like if I accept, I'll be joining the Heylin side. In my heart I don't want to accept, but . . . if it keeps me from hurting anyone else, then maybe I should. He took the ring and grabbed my hand that was still on fire. I looked at him and it didn't seem to hurt him at all. He placed the ring on my ring finger and suddenly the fire went away and I felt normal again. No heat, fire, or power. He grinned in satisfaction.

"Your mine now," He whispered in my ear and I felt a tear slip from my face as he pulled away.


	8. Just a Dream

Just a Dream

Kimiko's POV

I laid in a room by myself cold and alone. I knew I was Chase's lair, but I felt like I was a bird trapped in a cage with my wings clipped off. I looked out the bared window and saw the moon and stars. I felt like a coward to have run away, but I couldn't face my friends after what I had done. Plus I didn't want to hurt them. I felt my eyes begin to blur, but then I quickly wiped away the tears. I sighed and turn to the mirror. I was currently wearing a white dress with some black roses on the dress with my hair down.

A gift from Chase, which I would burn if only I had my powers. I glanced at the ring on my finger and saw how the gem was a blood red color. This ring is what's been keeping my powers sealed . . . for now. I laid on the bed and decided to fall asleep. As I began to fall into a deep sleep, I began to have a dream. I was with all my friends and we were fighting evil together. We laughed and just had fun. I paid close attention to Raimundo in my dream, since this would be the only time, I'd see him. I saw an old memory were we had a picnic under the tree having fun. Suddenly Rai got up from where the others were sitting and came toward me.

"Why aren't you over there with us?" He asked and I saw that I wasn't there anymore. I looked back at him confused to why he was talking to me.

"You're just a dream and this is a memory, you're not real." I stated.

"If that's true then do you dream of me?" He asked and I laughed.

"Maybe . . ." I blushed.

"Ok since this is a dream where do you want to be right now?"

I imagined the temple in my head and suddenly I was at the temple. I saw another memory again of all of us training and I smiled. Suddenly Raimundo came next to me.

"Out of all the places you chose to come here?" Rai questioned.

"This is my home and this is the place where I was able to meet everyone." I stated.

Suddenly another memory played and it was the first day we all met. I smiled at the memory and suddenly Rai came toward me again while I saw myself talk to the others.

"How do you keep doing that?" I asked.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Every time a memory begins to play, you always end up leaving the memory to come and talk to me when I'm clearly there in the memory."

I pointed to the other me still talking to Omi and Clay who don't even seem to notice my presence over here.

"That's because you want me to be next to you. The real you, not the memory." He explained and I felt myself feel depressed again.

"You're still a memory though, because this is a dream and you aren't really. Which is why I'll never get to stand by you again." I explained.

"What if this wasn't a dream and that I was actually real?"

"It is because I know for a fact you can't be real."

Another memory began to play and it was one I didn't want to remember. This was the moment Raimundo died. I watched as I tried to save him and that I was crying my eyes out. Then in that moment I watched as he slipped from my grasp and I quickly turned away not wanting to see the rest. All I could hear was me screaming in pain. Tears slipped from my face, but then I felt someone wipe them away. I looked to see Rai with a warm smile on his face.

"What if I lived and that I didn't die?" Rai said.

"You didn't that's a fact I watched you fall and then . . ." I said.

I looked back and saw myself get up and run for the Golden Tiger Claws. I watched as I looked back at my friends one last time and disappear.

"I was a coward and ran away. I couldn't have the heart to face them." I cried.

"What if I could prove to you that I was still alive, then would you believe me?" Rai asked and I hesitantly nodded.

"The next time you fall asleep I'll show you a memory of mine and tell you something else as well." Rai winked.

I was about to say something, but then I suddenly woke up. I saw the sun was now up, but I was in bed still shocked at what I dreamt of. However, realization washed over me because I knew it was just a dream and that this was my reality. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom that was inside my room and splashed cold water on my face. I looked at the mirror and sighed to myself.

"It's just a dream Kimiko . . . it can't be real like you want it to." I whispered to myself.

Suddenly my bedroom door opened and I quickly spun around and saw that Wuya had entered my room. She gave in evil grin and I saw some Jack-bots enter my room as well. I knew they wanted me to follow and so willingly I did. I followed her to the main court room where I saw Jack and Hannibal arguing about something and then I saw Chase staring at me, which was a little creepy.

"Leave us now!" Chase ordered and Jack and Hannibal stopped fighting while Wuya glared at me as they all left leaving just to the two of us.

I felt very uneasy to why he wanted to just talk to me alone. I watched as he grinned from where he was sitting and got up and began to walk down from his stairs to me. Once we were face to face I backed up a little bit. This situation made me very uncomfortable. Suddenly I saw some of his tigers behind me and turned back to him.

"You have nothing to be afraid about Kimiko. As long as you follow my rules you shall not be harmed." Chase grinned.

"What exactly are your rules?" I questioned.

"No talking to anyone from the outside like the rest of your friends. If you as so much as made any form of contact with them, then I cannot promise you your safety. Also I have decided to let you roam around this place so that you have more room to spread your wings, but know that you'll always be watched."

Suddenly he lifted my chin closer to him and he grinned that made my spine shiver all over. He grabbed my hand revealing the ring that was on me.

"Also as long as this ring is on you, you belong to me. No one else can take it off, but me do you understand?" He explained.

"I understand," I replied and he gave an evil grin.

"Such beauty and yet filled with so much power. It's a shame I'll have to strip you of your powers. Still maybe if you play your cards right, I might just let you rule with me by my side if you know what I mean." He grinned and I pushed his hand away from my face.

"I'd rather die than join you!"

"Feisty . . . I like that."

Not wanting to hear another word, I deiced to leave. I didn't care where I was going, but as long as it was far away from Chase. I didn't want to go back into my room just in case anyone would show up and when I mean by anyone I mean Jack. He's so annoying with his whole "Look who caught kidnapped," or "Look who's the loser now," just so pathetic. I felt my stomach growl and I decided to find a place where Chase had food.

I eventually found a place for what seemed like a kitchen and looked in the fridge and just found some weird potions or . . . well I'd rather not talk about it. Suddenly I saw some bread next to the fridge and grabbed it and began to slowly eat it. I found a glass cup and got some water. I sat on the huge window seal and looked out the window and I realized how high up I was. I saw the sky and saw how very dark and ominous it was. It shivers down my spine.

I suddenly started to feel a little cold, which was something I haven't felt in a while. I glanced at the ring and wondered how much power it could possibly hold. I looked deep within the blood stoned ring and swear I saw a Phoenix appear. I shuttered and looked away. I just wanted this whole nightmare to be over with.


	9. Believing is Seeing

Believing is Seeing

Kimiko's POV

I looked at the clock in my room and saw that it was only 8 PM. I saw the moon outside lighting up my entire room with all the lights out. I was a little sleepy, but I kept thinking about last night's dream and that if I fell asleep would the dream Raimundo actually be there and keep his promise. Suddenly I felt myself get upset again, but then I rushed to the bathroom and washed my face again. Then I slipped into my night gown and headed for bed.

Part of me wanted to fall asleep and the other part wanted to just stay up. What if I fall asleep and that he isn't there? Then all of it would have just been a dream and that it would have meant nothing. I looked at the clock which now read 9 PM and just admitted defeat and fell asleep. I began to dream again, but this time I wasn't remembering a memory. I was just seeing my worst nightmare come alive. I saw myself destroying everything and that all of my friends were trying to stop me.

I watched as I burned everything in my path and I saw the people around me scream in fear. I myself started to run away. I started to run away from my own self. Suddenly I bumped into someone and realized it was my friends including Raimundo! I was at first happy, until I saw the anger in their faces.

"You caused all of this!" Clay shouted.

"You have brought destruction to the world!" Omi yelled.

"You're a monster!" Raimundo roared.

All their words hurt, but what hurt the most was Rai calling me a monster. I tried to reach for him, but his slapped my hand away making me shocked.

"It's your fault I'm dead . . . you should have been the one to die!" Raimundo yelled.

I backed away from him hurt by his words. I felt tears streaming from my face. Suddenly I heard evil laughter from behind me and realized it was me who was laughing.

"This is your fate whether you like it or not Kimiko. Soon you'll realize this is your only path." My other self said.

"No . . . no . . . NOOOO!" I screamed.

Suddenly the ground began to crumble around me and the last thing I saw was all my friends looking down at me as I fell. I started to fall and it became darker and darker. I was falling to oblivion and I saw no way out. I shut my eyes waiting to hit the ground. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms catch me. I quickly opened my eyes to see Raimundo.

"Lucky I got here on time or else you wouldn't been falling forever, until you woke up." He laughed.

I quickly jumped off him and started to back away from him with fear in my eyes. Was this still a nightmare? I suddenly felt myself fall to the ground and I saw a confused look on Raimundo's face as he walked toward me.

"Stay away!" I shouted much to his shock.

"That nightmare must have really scared you, I mean your shaking." He stated and I realized I was.

He slowly walked a little closer to me and offered a hand smiling at me. I hesitantly took it and as he helped me up, I saw the scenery change around me. I looked and noticed we were at a beach. I felt the hot sand on my feet and noticed I was in my bathing suit and so was Rai.

"I've been here before . . . we're in Rio aren't we?" I asked.

"I told you I'd show you one of my memories didn't I?" He said.

"True . . . however, it still doesn't prove you're alive. For all I know this could be my memory."

"I thought you might say that so I have one more thing to show you, but you have to promise not to look away."

I slightly nodded and he offered his hand and I took it and another memory began to play. We were on a mountain now and I heard something. I turned and saw that I was holding on to the edge of the cliff and Raimundo. This was the memory of him dying. I wanted to turn away, but then Rai tugged my hand and told me to keep watching. I watched up to the part when he fell and when I disappeared leaving Clay and Omi. Once Clay and Omi left in despair, I saw a figure fly up using his wind power and sighing in relief.

"You flew back up? If you could have flew why didn't you before!?" I questioned.

"I might have forgotten . . ." He replied.

"I don't know . . . this just seems so . . . unreal. I mean if you were real then why haven't you tried to contact me or anything?"

"I tried, but there was no way of contacting you to where you are?"

"Ok then answer this, how is it that the only form of contact you've made is through my dreams? How are doing this?"

"Finally I can tell you. Trust me all will be explained now."

Suddenly another memory began to play, but it was not my memory, it was Raimundo's. I watched as he entered the temple and entered the main room where Omi, Clay, Dojo, and Master Fung were. Omi and Clay began to hug him tightly relived he was alive and well. Master Fung began to explain everything to Raimundo, even about me disappearing. Then I watched Rai think something over in his mind. Then something hit him and he glanced at Dojo and explained something to him. Dojo nodded and knocked something out of his ear. I watched as Raimundo used the Changing Chopsticks to make the object bigger. It was the Treasure of the Blind's Swordsmen.

"I ask for your help Blind Swordsman. I need you to somehow let me get in touch with Kimiko." Rai asked.

"I shall grant our wish. You shall contact Kimiko within each other's dreams, meaning while both of you are sleeping you both will have access to each other's dreams. However, when you meet her, you must not mention anything about this to her unless asks you to explain. For if you tell her you and her shall be trapped in the dream world forever." He explained.

"You have a deal."

Suddenly the memory ended and we were back in Rio at the beach except now we were in regular clothes. I was shocked and confused on what I heard, but when I looked into his eyes I felt like he was telling the truth. Still . . .

"Now you know the whole story. It's true Kimiko please believe me." Rai pleaded.

"I want to believe you . . . but I have to see you myself outside of this dream to believe all of this." I explained.

"Which brings my next question up. Where are you Kimiko, we've looked almost everywhere for you."

I was about to say something, but then the words were caught in my throat. I remembered what Chase said to me about making contacting with my friends. Still I'm not afraid of Chase or anyone.

"I can trust you." I asked.

"Always," Rai said.

"I'm in Chase's lair. Long story and I'll tell you more when I actually see you, deal?"

"Deal,"

We shook hands and suddenly I felt Raimundo pull forward to him and he hugged my tightly. I felt his head rest on my shoulder. I felt like crying, but I stayed strong. I felt his grasp on me become tighter.

"I promise Kimiko everything will be alright. We will come and save you and when we do I promise I'll never ever let you go again. I won't let you out of my sight again. You won't be alone anymore not as long as I'm still standing." Rai promised making a tear fall from my eye.

"Rai," I whispered.

He pulled back, but he was still holding on to my shoulders. We stared into each other's eyes and for a moment I felt relaxed and unafraid. I felt safe again . . . I felt myself begin to blush a little. I looked down at the ground, but then I felt his hand lift my chin up so that we were eye to eye with each other. I saw him give a warm smile and I couldn't help, but smile back. We were both moving closer to our face, but then suddenly I heard a loud noise. I woke up in shock and saw that Lightning had struck.

I felt my face still red from before. What were we about to do? I looked out the window and really wondered if that was just another dream, or if that was actually real. Rai if you're really out there then please turn back now while you still can . . .


	10. Meeting Once More

Meeting Once More

Master Fung's POV

A new day has begun and I watched as the young Monks were getting ready to leave. I could see the determination in their eyes. I couldn't help but wonder if they would return with a certain monk. I walked over to them and I saw them one by one climb on Dojo's back. They all stared at me as I waved good-bye.

"We shall return Master Fung." Omi spoke.

"You can count on it." Clay spoke.

I watched as Dojo flew away in the air with the young monks. I believed in my students and knew they would return. However, returning with Kimiko is very questionable.

Kimiko's POV

"Come on one game of Mine creeper!" Jack pleaded much to my annoyance.

"Forget it Jack, now go away!" I replied walking away from him.

"Well when you get bored and having nothing to do don't come crying to me!" He replied and was about to walk away until I said something.

"I don't get it Jack. I know you're evil, but why work with Chase and the others. You don't obviously seem to get along with any of them." I said and he turned back to face me.

"You just don't get it! Chase offered me a deal I couldn't refuse and in time it will pay off. Soon once he takes your powers I'll have some of his old powers and then I'll be able to take over the world. That is alongside with Chase and everyone."

"Is that what you really want!? To take over the world with no one to talk to? Let's be honest their not your friends and it seems to be you're more bored here than me. It just doesn't make since, you were once good and we offered for you to join us and leave the Heylin side. Don't you think you'd be happier with us then here?"

"Look I already have a plan and I'm sticking to it so get off my back! Besides what I chose is up to me not you!"

I watched as he walked away without saying another word. I don't really care for Jack, but I do feel sorry for him at times. I sighed and decided to take a walk. I eventually made it to the main entrance where there were tons of stairs and endless rooms. Lucky I didn't see Chase and hoped he was training or something. I walked over to where one of the pools were and looked at my reflection. All I could see was just emptiness inside me. I knew I wasn't happy, but miserable. Lifted my plain white dress and walked in the pool. It wasn't deep at all, but very shallow. Only my feet were getting wet.

I let go of my dress uncaring if it would get wet and started to just walk in the pool. I stopped and looked at the waterfall in front of me and thought how this place was actually beautiful, but at the same time mysterious. I began to wonder if Clay, Omi, and even Rai were coming for me. Part of me believed that the dream was real and that they were on their way to rescue me, but the other part thinks that it was only just a dream and that I was just in denial. I glanced on at the ring on my finger and saw that the gem had become a darker than before. It was like the color of blood now.

Fear struck inside me and wondered if my power had possible gotten even stronger than before. I was so afraid now about what will happen when Chase takes the ring off. I knew he would and I regret every moment of accepting the deal he made, but at the same time relieved that no one else would have to suffer. I continued to stare at the ring, until suddenly I heard something behind me. Someone was walking in the pool now coming toward me.

"I swear if your Chase, Hannibal, Wuya, or Jack just leave me alone!" I shouted while turning around.

At that moment my eyes went wide, my mouth dropped, and I'm pretty sure I had stopped breathing. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I covered my mouth with both my hands. There told in front of me were my dear friends Omi, Clay, Dojo, and . . . and . . .

"Rai" I whispered.

He gave a warm smile as he stood in the pool about 10 feet away from me. The dreams were real and that he was telling the truth the whole time. Without any hesitation I dashed toward him with tears falling from my face. He began to walk closer to and when I reached him I hugged him so tight. I didn't want to let go of him again and have him not be here by my side. He hugged me tightly too and I buried my face to his chest. Please let this not be a dream . . .

"It's nice to see that you missed me." Raimundo spoke which was good to hear his voice again.

"I thought you were dead Rai!" I cried.

"I know, but I'm here now and that's all that matters."

I pulled back to see Raimundo's face and saw his warm smile and his eyes focused on me. I turned to the others and they came and gave a great big group hug and all felt right in the world again. Suddenly I felt Raimundo grab my hand and tug it.

"Come on Kimiko let's go before Chase and the others notice we're here." He said pulling my arm.

Realization hit me and I quickly pulled away from his grasp and I saw all my friends stare and me in confusion. I backed up a little from them as they tried to come closer to me with concerned eyes.

"I can't leave here . . ." I spoke.

"What is the problem Kimiko?" Omi asked.

"I can't leave here because . . . of the deal I made with Chase. Like you Omi I gave him my word and as a true Xiaolin Warrior I can't break my promise."

"Why on Earth would you do something as crazy as that?" Clay questioned.

"I did to keep you all safe . . ."

"Safe from what Kimiko? If you're talking about the Phoenix we know all about." Raimundo explained.

"Did you know that it's slowing been trying to take control of me!?

I saw them about to say something, but they didn't try to argue with me since they didn't know at all.

"I had to leave not because of what happened to you Rai, but because of my powers. They were getting out of hand and I needed to be as far away as possible to keep all of you from getting hurt. I can't control my powers, not even now." I spoke.

I noticed Rai was staring at something and I realized he was staring at the ring on my finger and I quickly moved my hand behind my back.

"What's up with that ring? I noticed in your dreams you always wore it." Rai spoke and I was debating to either make up a lie or tell the truth. I saw Everyone's face looked so concerned that I ended up telling the truth.

"This ring was part of the deal I made with Chase . . . Chase stole this ring. It belonged to one of the past Xiaolin Warriors and the ring sort of has spell on it. Whoever wears this ring their powers will be contained within the ring. Meaning because of this ring my powers are sealed . . . for the time being until he decides takes it off."

"So you made a deal with Chase for that ring? Why would he do that?" Omi questioned.

"It's because in return I had to return with him here to his lair and follow his rules. I only agreed though so none of you would get hurt because of me. I had this bad feeling inside me that I actually might hurt all of you or worse . . . destroy this whole world. "

Suddenly I started to remember what Chase said to me. I looked around and saw no one, but I had a bad feeling someone was actually watching me. I pushed my friends back and stared at them with pained eyes.

"You need to leave now before Chase or anyone sees you!" I hissed.

"We're no leaving without you Kim! We'll challenge Chase for your freedom just like we did with Omi." Rai replied.

"That's right partner." Clay replied and Omi nodded.

"No I have to stay here for my own and yours. Even if I get my freedom he'll take the ring off and who knows what will happen to all of you! Please just leave before you're seen!" I shouted.

"Kimiko," Rai said with sad eyes that almost made me cry.

"Please," I pleaded.

I saw Dojo transform into a huge dragon and I watched as my friends still stood. Suddenly they began to hear whispers of people talking. I pleaded one last time and soon Omi and clay stared to back away and hopped on Dojo's back. I looked at Raimundo who was still standing there.

"I'll be fine, I promise just please go before it's too late." I pleaded and Rai quickly ran up to me and hugged me one last time before jumping on to Dojo's back.

"We will come back for you Kimiko I promise!" Raimundo shouted before leaving.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and I turned to see Chase and Wuya whispering something as they walked toward me. I saw him give an evil grin and I saw Wuya grin as well.

"I'm sorry to say this Kimiko, but I'm afraid you've broken one of my rules and now you must be punished." Chase said as Wuya laughed in satisfaction.


	11. Punishment

Punishment

Raimundo's POV

I practiced non-stop since we came back from Chase's lair! I felt so angry that there was nothing we could do to bring Kimiko back. I swear I've already destroyed about 10 wooden dummies by now. Right when I was about to strike another dummy someone caught my arm. I saw that it was Master Fung and stopped and just had a pain look on my face.

"Come young monk let us join the others in the main room." Master Fung said.

I nodded and we headed to the main room. There I saw Clay and Omi siting on the ground not talking, but just staring at me.

"Looks like we're all feeling lower than a snake's belly." Clay spoke.

"I cannot still believe what Kimiko had just told us." Omi said.

"It's my fault . . . as a leader I failed all of you. I couldn't protect Kimiko and help her like I should have." I replied.

"Do not blame yourselves young monks. No one is at fault here, however now it seems we must come up with a new plan. It seems to me that Chase must be working with some else . . . a new enemy perhaps." Master Fung spoke.

"If that's true then we have to stop Chase and the others!" Omi said.

"How do you suppose we do that? We don't even really know Chase's plan partner." Clay said.

"I think I know someone who can help us." I grinned.

Kimiko's POV

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

I felt the pain rush through my whole body. I was now lying on the ground and I could see my own blood on the ground. I wanted to cry, but I held all the pain in and stayed strong. My vision was blurry, but I could see Chase staring at me from above while Wuya began to beat me bloody. She used every strength in her power to make sure I felt pain. I sometimes would be able to stop her attacks and attack her, but most of the time she'd get me. I had so many bruises, scratches, and possibly broken bones, but I did all I could to stand back up.

However, every time I got back up she'd knock me down. Soon I wasn't able to feel anything after a while and we've been fighting for the last hour or so. I can't tell because of how much pain I'm in. Soon Chase came down to stop Wuya and he looked down at me and grinned.

"This is your punishment for breaking the rules Kimiko and I hope now you learned your lesson." He said.

"Go jump off a cliff . . ." I said weary and he laughed.

Suddenly I saw Jack send some of his bots to pick me up. Chase walked with us to where there was a cell in front of me. The whole room was covered in ice and I could feel every inch of my body already getting cold. The Jack-bots chained me to the wall and when they let go I fell to the ground weak and tired. I looked at Chase and glared at him.

"Leave us!" He ordered.

Everyone left leaving Chase and I all alone. He walked up to me and bent down and lifted my face so that we meant eye to eye. I spat at him and he angrily threw me back and cursed loudly.

"You should be thankful I didn't have Wuya kill you for disobeying me!" Chase shouted.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me Chase. You need me more then I need you." I replied coughing.

"True, but remember that I can take your ring off at any time! So you better do what I say from now on or you might end up being the one to kill all those you love instead of me!" Chase said and he began to bend down toward me again and grin.

"Now you're going to suffer by staying in here in this freezing room, until you realize what you've done." Chase said.

He got up and left leaving me in the freezing room all alone. I was so tried, but it was so hard to fall asleep with all the wounds I've gotten and not to mention it was cold. Suddenly I saw Jack walk in the room he didn't say anything, but he held a blanket in his hands and he threw it to me. He was about to walk out until I said something.

"Thank you Jack . . ." I said weary and he left.

Raimundo's POV

It felt like I waiting for hours. I stood on the beach waiting for her to show up any second like she used to. Suddenly I saw her pop out of the water and I quickly rushed to her helping her out from the ocean. She began to cough, until she finally caught her breath.

"What took you so long to get here!? I was waiting for what seemed like forever!" I shouted.

"Well excuse me for being late, it's not like we had a set time to meet Rai!" Kimiko replied.

I was about to say something, but then I noticed some visible wounds on her. I saw some scratches and bruises. I quickly pulled her closer and got a better look. I felt her trying to pull away, but I stood my ground.

"What happen!?" I demanded.

"It's nothing Rai let it go." She replied.

"He did this to you didn't he! I knew we shouldn't have left you! Why wouldn't you just come with us!?"

"You know why I couldn't. As long as this ring is on me I'm . . . his . . . If I left with all of you, he'd find me. This ring is like a tracker, he'll know where to find me. Besides he's the only one that as the ability to take it off. My elemental powers are sealed, but soon I'll have to eventually I'll have to use them. Whether I'm one the good or Heylin side . . ."

"Kim . . ."

"Look you guys need be prepared. I have a feeling that Chase will be releasing the Phoenix pretty soon. When he does I'm pretty sure I won't be able to control it, so I need you to promise me that no matter what you'll all do whatever it takes to stop the Phoenix. Even if it costs my life. . ."

"I won't let that happen Kimiko no matter what! We will stop the Phoenix and save you! Believe in us . . ."

Suddenly Kimiko hugged my tightly and I returned the hug as well. I felt her burry her head against me chest which made me smile.

"What happen to the immature Raimundo I used to know" She joked.

"He realized he had some responsibilities and matured. Of course he still comes out once in a while." I joked and we both laughed.

"I'll be fine Rai, I'm a lot tougher then you think. Besides Chase and the others don't scare me."

"I know nothing scares you, but more like you scare everyone."

She looked up at me glaring and I just laughed as she gave me a light punch on the shoulder. I saw her take a few steps back from me.

"I'll see you soon." She spoke.

"Yeah," I replied.

Suddenly everything went white and I felt something warm around my eyes. It was the light from the sun as I slowly opened them. It was a new day, but it was just one more day wondering what will happen next.

Kimiko's POV

Suddenly I heard the cell door open as I was starting to wake up. There in front of me was Chase, Hannibal, Wuya, and Jack. Jack began to undo the chains and my hands fell to my side and a wave of pain rushed through me. I saw sorer all over my body, but I made sure that it didn't appear that way to them. Suddenly I noticed a dark figure in the room with everyone else.

"Each morning I appear to lie at your feet, all day I will follow no matter how fast you run, yet I nearly perish in the midday sun. I am a shadow." The dark figure said and I knew that voice.

"You're that voice in my head I used to hear. What brings you here today, because right now I'm a little tied up for the moment." I replied and it laughed.

"Let me formally introduce myself. I am a shadow named Irial and I have been waiting for you chosen one. I've waited centuries for the Phoenix to be reborn and now it had finally revealed itself and you my dear are going to release it . . . tonight."

"And we know exactly where we want you to be when it is released." Chase grinned and everyone laughed, but me. The only thing that was running through my mind were my friends.


	12. The Phoenix Rises

The Phoenix Rises

Raimundo's POV

"Master Fung may I speak with you." I asked.

"Of course Raimundo, please sit and have some tea. It will build up you're chi." Master Fung gestured.

I took a seat and began to pour sometime and began to drink it like him. Once he finished sipping his tea and he looked at me.

"What is troubling you young monk?" He asked.

"Everything Master Fung . . . I'm not sure anymore what's right and what's wrong. I know we have to stop the Phoenix from being reborn, but how can we do that if it might cost a life of a friend." I asked.

"In life we must make many sacrifices. It's not easy, but sometimes it must be done. Sacrificing one life to save the lives of thousands is worth a lot. I know you do not wish to hear this, but in the end it is not up to us to decide Kimiko's fate, but her own."

Master Fung got up from his seat and began to walk away leaving me alone. I heard Clay and Omi come in and I stood and turned to them.

"No matter what happens, we do everything in our power to stop the Phoenix and save Kimiko." I said.

They all smiled and nodded in agreement. Suddenly we heard thunder outside and saw that the sky was getting darker. We all headed outside the temple grounds and saw from a distance figures moving.

"What in Sam Hill is going on!?" Clay said.

Before Omi or I could reply we saw the figures become clearer. I glared at our enemies and got into fighting position. Omi and Clay did the same soon we began to hear laughter.

"There is no need to get all dramatic, besides you wouldn't want your friends to get hurt would you?" Hannibal said pointing behind him.

He all turned to what he was pointing to and all our eyes went wide. There in front of us was Kimiko in the Sphere of Yun. I watched as she tried to break her way out. She was struggling to get free, but her hands, feet, and mouth were bind. She noticed us and I swear I could see tears falling from her eyes.

"Are my eye balls tricking me?" Omi questioned.

"It's are my eyes deceiving me and no Omi this is really." I replied.

Suddenly a figure appeared before us and it looked like a person with no face, but arms and legs and had a cloak over itself in all black. It began to laugh which just made me more ticked off.

"It's finally good to meet all of you, my name is Irial. Unfortunately I won't remember any of you once I take the Phoenix's powers and destroy all of you." It said.

"What?" We all said at the same time.

"Oh you haven't figured it out? Well let me explain to you all the big picture here. Chase and I have joined forces promising each other half the powers of your dear friend Kimiko here and that the rest of these villains would get my old powers to divide equally. It's all simple really and soon once we take her power none of you will be able to stop us and we shall take over the world!" It explained.

"Well now you've gone and made me mad! We ain't about to let you do that to our friend!" Clay shouted.

"We won't let you harm her!" Omi shouted.

"Don't forget we got some new powers of our own too and let's just say that you guys probably don't stand a chance against us!" I yelled.

"True, but let's see if you can stop our own friend first!" Wuya said.

All eyes turned to Chase as he released her from the Sphere of Yun! She immediately started to back away, but obviously with her hands and feet bond it was hard to do. Eventually Chase grabbed her arm and pulled her which made me start to run toward him, but then I felt a giant force knock me to the ground. I turned to see none other than Hannibal bean, but bigger now thanks to the Moby Morpher. I looked back and saw Clay and Omi trying to reach her too, but they were attacked by Jack and Wuya.

I looked back to Kimiko and I saw her hands and feet now untied and that the cloth over her mouth had now fallen off.

"Let go of me Lizard breath!" She shouted.

"Last chance Kimiko to join me and be my queen" Chase said which made me even more angry.

"I'd rather die than join you!" Kimiko spat and suddenly I saw his grip on her tighten.

Suddenly I saw him grab her wrist where the ring on her finger was. I saw as fear rose in here as she tried desperately to pull away, but he was much stronger. He gave an evil grin and slowly took the ring off. Suddenly a bright red light began to flash as he removed the ring. I immediately saw him pushed to the ground by the strong force.

"AHHHH!" Kimiko screamed in pain as she fell on her knees to the ground with her hands on her head.

Kimiko's POV

Right when Chased removed the ring, I could feel the power flowing through me again. Only this time I could feel tons of power like never before. Heat radiated everywhere on my body and I started to feel hot again. Suddenly I saw Irial and Chase come closer to me as my friends tried to reach me.

"It's time for your powers to become our powers." Irial said.

I saw Chase pull out the Sphere of Yun again and was about to use it on me, but then I quickly kicked out of his hands and he growled. I knew what I had to do, but I had to act quickly. I pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws which I had the whole time. Everyone stared at me and awe.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" I chanted and used.

Right when I was about to jump in the portal I looked back one more time at my friends and smiled.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed and jumped in.

No long after I arrived at my designated place which was the mountains not too far from the temple and fell to the ground. I saw that my hands were now on fire and that my feet were leaving foot prints. I felt so hot it felt like I could explode. Suddenly I began to feel strange again. I felt something trying to take over me again. It felt like I was being pulled away again. I tired as hard as I could to resist, but in the end I ultimately gave in and felt something take over me. I was able to see what was going on, but I had no control over my body.

Suddenly my whole body was on fire, but then it slowly died and I was back to normal, but my outfit had changed. My hair was still down, but my dress was no entirely black and I wore black heels. I watched as I began to walk and that every step I took it left a fire footprint. Suddenly I watched myself walk toward the edge of the cliff and fall. Just when I thought I was going to die fire wings grew out of me and I began to fly back to the temple. Not . . . good . . . It hit me that I knew now what took control over me was . . . The Phoenix . . .


	13. Together

When All Seems Lost

Raimundo's POV

"Wind!" I shouted.

I watched as Hannibal fell on his butt as he hit the ground. I saw how furious he was, but I knew I could beat him. Right when I was about to strike again a shadow came up from behind me and struck me down.

"Earth!" I heard Clay say as he knocked the shadows off me which I gave him a thumbs up as he tilted his hat.

"Water!" Omi chanted as he washed away Jack in Wuya.

Chase quickly dodged Omi's attack, but I snuck him behind and punched him to the ground. Angry he summoned more shadows which began to attack all of us, when suddenly fire hit the ground destroying the shadows. I looked up at the sky and saw something from what looked like fire wings fly toward us. Realizing who it was I immediately tried to get her attention. However, instead of waving she threw a fire ball at me. Lucky for me Omi was able to put the fire out before it hit me.

"Thanks little dude," I said.

"It is no problem for someone like me." Omi gloated.

"That little feller has more pride than a dog has fleas." Clay whispered.

Suddenly without paying attention another fire ball hit the ground almost hitting us. I saw Kimiko as she was basically putting everything on fire. She tried attacking both good and the Heylin side. I watched as Wuya tried to attack, but was instantly defeated by Kimiko. As Kimiko landed to the ground, I noticed how her eyes were not icy blue, but blood red. She noticed me and began to attack. Her whole body was now on fire and she began to throw fire everywhere.

I watched as Chase tried to use the Sphere of Yun, until I kicked it out of his hands which then landed in Clay's hand. Clay quickly gave a thumbs up and continued to battle. Chase now angry grabs me and throws me in the air. I saw Irial emerge and kick me back to the ground.

"Get the Sphere of Yun now!" Irial ordered.

I saw everyone heading toward Clay since he had it. He quickly threw it to Omi, which he later threw it to me as Chase tackled him. Hannibal and Jack then tackled me and I threw to the first person I saw which wasn't good . . . Kimiko now had it in her possession and she automatically throws it back that the temple on fire. She then grinned and began to absorb the fire around her. Kimiko was definitely not the same and I had a good feeling that it was the Phoenix that took over her. I needed to reach Kimiko fast before it's too late.

"Kimiko!" I yelled and she turned and faced me.

"You stop this Kimiko, this isn't you! I know your still in there somewhere and right now you need to control your powers before it's too late!" I shouted and I saw her breath fire out of her own mouth at me and I quickly dodged it.

"I know you Kimiko! You can do this! I believe in you!" I shouted.

I watched as Clay and Omi backed me up. Kimiko slowly came towards us and gave a pained look on her face. She looked at us and smiled and then we all smiled too. However, she then gave in evil grin and blasted a fire shield around herself making us all fall back.

"Just when we thought we had her." Clay said.

"We must speak to Kimiko at once!" Omi shouted.

Suddenly another fire ball almost hit us again and we began to run away. Kimiko was now levitating in the air again. I watched as the Heylin people and the shadows try to attack her, but nothing worked. I saw her once again absorb the fire around her. I knew what she was about to do, but I couldn't let that happen again. I used my wind powers and got as close to her as I could. She stared at me angry and began to attack, but I quickly dodged her attacks.

"Come on Kimiko fight it! I know you can do it! We all believe in you! I believe in you!" I shouted.

I saw the frustration in her eyes as she began to countlessly throw fire ball after fire ball at me. That meant I might actually be reaching her. I moved a little closer to her.

"I can't lose you Kimiko. . . Your my best friend and without your life would be just plain boring. . . You're the heart of this team. You're the light that shines us through the darkness when we're lost. You're what makes me feel like I have a purpose in life . . . I need you Kimiko . . . Come back . . ." I pleaded.

Kimiko's POV

I could hear everything he was say right from the beginning. I felt so happy, yet sad that I couldn't reach him and tell him that I heard him. I watched as one of the fire balls actually hit him as he began to fall down. Lucky Clay caught him and helped him stand straight. Rai was right . . . I can do this . . . It's like Master Fung told me, to stay calm and focus and let my mind be clear from all distractions. I started to do that and I began to feel myself regaining some control.

"We believe in you!" Clay, Omi and Raimundo shouted.

I felt a tear fall from my eye. I was regaining control over not just my body, but powers as well. I felt the Phoenix fighting me, but I resisted. Soon I felt the fire from my body fade away and the fire I was absorbing was disappearing. I saw Raimundo's face light up and I could tell he knew his words got to me. Suddenly right when I got control of my entire body and powers I released all the Phoenix's powers out of me and felt it leave my body.

My eyes were in shock as I watched as the Phoenix was leaving my body. I felt myself now falling and all I could see was a giant bird on fire in the sky. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands catch me. My vision was little fizzy, but I could tell it was Rai.

"Rai . . . Omi . . . Clay . . ." I whispered.

"Welcome back," Rai said smiling.

"Glad to be back." I stated.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but we've still got a problem partners." Clay said pointing to the bird.

"What's the plan?" Omi asked.

Suddenly I saw Jack come flying with something in his hands. We all realized it was the Sphere of Yun. He was about to give it to Irial.

"I got it!" He shouted.

"Jack don't give it to him!" I shouted.

He looked at me, but in the end he gave it to Irial and I watched as he and Chase tried to use it on the giant Phoenix. However, nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working!?" Irial shouted.

I watched as the Phoenix was attacking everyone and was putting the only temple on fire. I got off from Raimundo's arms and stared in disbelief that all of this was because of me . . . I still noticed I had some of my powers left which was good. I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder and it was Raimundo.

"We can do this . . . together." He said.

"Together," I replied.

"Wudai Orion Formation!" We all yelled.

Suddenly our Wudai powers have become one. We were using all our powers to the full extent. We began to fight the Phoenix as one. It brought back memories when we used to all fight evil together. I watched as Omi used his water to try to put out the fire on the temples, as Clay, Rai, and I started to attack the Phoenix. Once Omi was finally done with watering the temple he began to help us. However, ever attack we used wasn't working.

"Why isn't it work!?" I questioned.

Suddenly I began to feel something strange within me. It wasn't a bad feeling, but just . . . strange. I felt my fire powers being drawn to the Phoenix. I made fire appear in my hands and watched as it was pulled by the Phoenix. I glanced at the Phoenix who was staring right at me while still destroying everything. Suddenly my eyes widen in realization. Suddenly I saw Master Fung appear along with Dojo.

"Is everyone alright?" Master Fung asked looking directly at me.

"We're fine, but what in tarnation are we goin do about this Phoenix?" Clay responded.

"It is like every attack we use, it seems unharmed!" Omi said.

"If we don't figure out what to do the whole world could be at stake!" Raimundo shouted.

"I understand now . . ." I said loud enough for everyone to here and suddenly all eyes turn to me.

"Yes Kimiko?" Master Fung said.

"I think I know how to put an end to all of this, but I need you to all trust me. I think the only way to stop the Phoenix is if I take the Phoenix within me again and try to control long enough you all of you to use your powers to destroy it." I explained.

Raimundo's POV

"If we do that we'll kill you!" I shouted.

"It's the only way Rai," Kimiko said.

"Raimundo is right Kimiko." Omi said.

"We can't just kill you, you're our friend." Clay said.

"Look guys sacrificing one life to save the lives of thousands is worth a lot more than mine." She replied as I looked to Master Fung who nodded at me.

"Still even if you say that, we can't . . . we won't do it. We'll think of something else don't worry." I said putting a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, but she quickly brushed it off.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't a choice. Golden Tiger Claws!" Kimiko said and jumping into the portal.

It didn't take long to know where she was heading. We all stared up to the Phoenix and saw Kimiko reappear there near it.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" She shouted.

Kimiko's POV

I knew immediately the Phoenix would absorb the fire, but what it didn't know is that I could do the same thing. I concentrated on my chi and felt the fire from the Phoenix come to me. I watched as it struggled to break free, but I kept my focus and kept absorbing the power. Right when the Phoenix was back inside me, I felt it yet again trying to take control of me. Only this time, I knew I could control it. Suddenly I felt huge fire ball form around me. I could feel the power of the Phoenix in me and it felt just so thrilling.

However, I couldn't let the power get to me. I looked down and saw that all of my friends were staring at me. This was there chance, they had to do it! What are they waiting for!? I'm not sure how long I can hold it back!

Raimundo's POV

This was our chance, but all of us were just standing still. No one wanted to make the first move, not even me. We had to choices, we could attack which would result to the Phoenix death as well as Kimiko's or we don't attack causing the Phoenix to take over Kimiko again and destroy the world.

"Do it! Do it now!" She shouted from above trying to hold the Phoenix back.

"We can't, we'll kill you!" I shouted.

"Please . . . this is the only way . . ." She pleaded and I saw a tear slip from her face.

"WATER!" Omi chanted and I saw how upset he was.

"EARTH!" Clay chanted feeling the same.

I couldn't say it, if I did it meant her death and I couldn't do that.

"Rai . . . Please . . ." Kimiko said now crying I felt myself so angry and frustrated, but I knew this was the only choice.

"WIND!" I chanted and felt a tear slip form my eye.

"FIRE!" She shouted.

I watched as all our elements combined around the fire ball. I saw Kimiko's entire body on fire and watched as the Phoenix inside was being destroyed a as the elements began to attack it. Suddenly I heard the Phoenix make a loud bird noise and a huge white light began to flash everywhere. I felt myself fall to the ground along with the others and felt blinded by the light. It was so powerful it almost hurt.

Suddenly when the light dimmed I saw the whole place was cover in ash or it all had been burned. I got up along with Clay and Omi and we began to walk to the center of the burn mark. Nothing was here, but ash or burn marks and I fell to my knees. Suddenly I saw Irial come from the shadows.

"You ruined everything, but at least in the end it cost you a life. Still you may have ruined this plan, but you haven't seen the last of me! This is far from over!" He said disappearing.

"Considered yourself lucky that that monk saved all your lives as well as the worlds, but this isn't over." Hannibal said disappearing as well.

"What a fool, I just feel bad that I wasn't the one to kill her." Wuya said leaving.

"You may have stopped the world from being destroyed, but next time I'll be the one to take over the world without anyone's help!" Chase said disappearing.

I didn't care what they all said. All I cared about was her . . . and now . . . she's gone . . . A single tear slipped from my eye and I watched as it fell to the ground. Then I heard thunder and it began to rain . . .


	14. Surprises

Surprises

_3 months later_

Raimundo's POV

I watched as the sunset went down slowly on the beach. I had such a relaxed and clam feeling running through me. I sighed and suddenly felt her head rest on my shoulder. I smiled to her as I reached for her hand. At this moment everything was perfect. I wanted us to stay like this forever. I turned to face her I saw her blush.

"What?" She laughed.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" I asked.

"Yes and I like it."

We both laughed and I felt like the happiest person in the world. I'd do anything for her and she knew it. I'd be the friend she needed and the one guy she could always relay on. However, it still pained me inside though. .. because of the truth.

"I miss you . . ." I spoke.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She whispered in my ear.

"That's not true . . . You're just a dream and when I wake up you'll be gone."

"What if it wasn't just a dream and I was actually real."

"You're not,"

Suddenly she stood up and grabbed my hands and pulled me up so that we were both standing. I watched as we both stared into each other's eyes. We slowly got closer and closer as our lips were only one inch apart, but then she pulled back and let go of my hands backing away.

"You sound just like me," She said.

She slowly turned around and continued to walk away disappearing leaving her footprints in the sand. Suddenly I began to wake up and felt the sun hit my face. I looked at the clock and noticed that I was late for training. I quickly got dressed and went to the main court yard and saw Clay and Omi practicing already.

"Sorry I'm late!" I said to Master Fung.

"As leader you should be more prepared." He replied.

"I know, but I overslept again. Had another dream . . ."

"A dream date with a certain someone." Clay whispered to Omi and they both laughed making me upset and embarrassed.

"Now let us begin training." Master Fung said.

Soon we began to do our daily training of just practicing our abilities and fighting each other with them. I had to admit a lot have things have changed lately around here and it just all seemed. Well different . . . After training ended Clay and Omi came up to me to talk.

"So partner what was the dream this time," Clay said nudging Omi.

"Nothing you haven't heard before." I said drinking my water.

"So you saw her again?" Omi questioned.

"Yeah and I don't know, but every time I see her I feel like . . . like . . . she's actually there with me. I know it's a dream, but each dream feels more and more realistic every time."

I sighed and decided to head back in my room. I laid on top of my bed and just stared at the ceiling. What am I doing . . . I can't dwell on the past forever, I need to move on. Suddenly an image of her appeared in my mind. I grabbed the pillow and placed it over my face. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and entered Clay and Omi.

"Don't forget that tonight's the party partner." Clay reminded me.

"I know I'll get ready soon, but for now I kind of want to be alone." I said and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright Raimundo." Omi said and I nodded.

About an hour later I was dressed and ready to go out there. I was wearing a basically wearing all white with my medallion. Nice dress shirt and long pants. I walked out to the court yard and saw tons of people. All which were friends and family. I looked and saw that my best friend Carlos was here and went to great him.

"Carlos long times no see." I greeted grabbing his hand and hugging him.

"You too, so this is the place you always talk about. I like it, very . . . cultural." He said and suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw an Asian looking girl.

"Are you Raimundo Pedrosa?" She asked.

"Yes and you are?" I asked.

"Keiko . . . a friend of Kimiko's."

Suddenly I felt a wave of sadness hit me, but I waved to Carlos and smiled at the girl. I led her to a table where we both sat down. I looked around and could see Clay talking to his part of the family and friends and Omi with Jermaine and talking to Carlos. I glanced and saw Master Fung talking to Kimiko's father. I smiled and was happy that everyone could be here. I turned my attention back to the girl named Keiko.

"So Keiko . . . is there something you wanted to ask me?" I asked nicely.

"No I actually just wanted to meet all of you Xiaolin Warriors for myself. Kimiko used to tell me all about you guys. It was like she thought of all of you as her family."

"Yeah well she was special to all of us."

"I know what you mean. We've been friends forever and now it just seems so . . . unreal that's she's gone. It's weird, but I always had this feeling that she never was really gone, like a part of her is still here." She said placing her hand on her heart.

"I know what you mean."

"Well Raimundo it was nice meeting you and I hope the best for all of you." She said bowing and leaving.

I watched as Keiko left and smiled as she sort of reminded me of Kimiko. The party went on for hours and soon it was getting dark and the party eventually went inside the temple for now as everything outside was getting set up for the dark. I stayed outside and sat next to my buddy Carlos.

"Cool party, but nothing compared to Rio." He stated.

"True, but at least you have parties. Usually we don't have one." I said and then noticed he was staring at something wide eyed.

"Dude look at that girl she looks hot!"

I turned into his direction and saw a girl with her back facing us. She was in a red fiery short dress with her hair down and straight. Carlos nudged me to go talk to her and at first I refused, but then he pushed me closer to her and he gave a grin. Going with the flow I tapped on her shoulder.

"The party is inside the temple for now, so you can go in a join them if you want." I said casually.

"Thanks, but I'm waiting for someone to realize me." She said in a familiar voice.

"Oh well good luck with that." I was about to leave until she said something.

"Believing is seeing right? I wonder if he saw me now, he would finally believe me." She said and I turned around.

I couldn't really see her, but something about her was just too familiar. Suddenly memories of my dreams appeared in my head. My eyes widen and realization hit me. Could it be . . . Suddenly as she turned around all the lights came on outside and I saw her face and I was completely shocked. My knees felt weak, but I stood my ground. So many things ran through my head, but all I could think of was . . . how?

"Kimiko . . ." I spoke and she smiled.

"I told you I was real." She grinned.

Without thinking I quickly ran to her and picked her up and swung her around like they do in the movies. I saw everyone come outside and I saw Clay and Omi surprised and yet thrilled. We were both laughing as she was still in my arms being picked up. I watched as she stared into my eyes and I felt her warm hands on my cheek and she smiled.

"You're actually here . . ." I said.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Kimiko replied.

"Well I'll be a two headed Texas rattler," Clay said coming toward us.

"It is good to see you again Kimiko." Omi said.

Suddenly Clay gave us a one big happy family hug nearly squeezing us to death. Soon Kimiko began to explain everything that had happen to her after the battle. Turns out she was in a coma and that Jack had helped her recover, which was a shock to hear, but it didn't matter. What mattered is that she's right here with us again. Tons of people were greeting her again like her father and Keiko. I watched from a distance how everyone was just so happy to see her. I watched as her beautiful smile somehow made the place a little more lighten. Without any thought I walked to her in the crowd of people and offered a hand.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked and she grinned.

"I'd love to," She replied.

We walked to the dance floor where I already saw my buddy Carlos dancing with another girl and I watched as he gave me a thumps up. Soon a lot of people were on the dance floor like Omi with Keiko and Clay with someone who looked like maybe one of his friends that were a girl. I smiled and then turned my attention back to Kimiko as she smiled at me.

"I'm really glad you're back because you just saved me the trouble of finding your replacement." I joked.

"Glad to hear you don't have to do work, but of course you never had to do work in the first place." Kimiko joked and we both laughed.

"It's really good to see you again Kimiko . . . you have no idea how much I've missed you . . ."

"Same here, the whole time I wondered if I'd ever wake up from the dream world and actually see the real world. Although being in the dream world wasn't all that bad when you came to visit."

"So it was actually real . . . I'm glad . . ."

"Me too,"

I felt her gaze at me as I stared into her beautiful icy blue eyes. We were still dancing, but it just felt like we were in our own world right now. I twirled her and we both had an amazing time. I didn't want to let this moment pass at all. I knew then and there that she was all I needed. That she was the one . . .

"You know in our dreams we kind of almost had a moment." I grinned and she grinned back.

"I don't think I really remember, so I guess you'll have to remind me." She replied.

Without a second I pulled her closer to me and our lips were about 1 inch away and when they met, it just felt unreal. I was kissing my best friend, my teammate, and my everything. As we pulled apart I saw her blushing and I ginned.

"This isn't a dream right?" I questioned and she laughed.

"No this is reality and I'm glad it is." She said.

We kissed again and I could feel so many emotions running through me right now that it was hard to explain. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Everything was alright in the world. I was here with the one girl who made me happy and that's all that mattered.

"BAD NEWS VERY BAD NEWS!" Dojo shouted coming out of the temple as Kimiko and I pulled apart.

"What's going on?" I questioned as Clay and Omi stood beside Kimiko and me.

"Listen for yourself!" Dojo said holding a radio.

Suddenly Dojo pulled out a crystal ball and we began to see images of the shadows invading different parts of our world. I watched as Kimiko saw Tokyo being infiltrated by the shadows along with Clay and my homeland as well. Suddenly the image vanished.

"What does this mean?" Omi asked.

"It means our journey is long from over." I replied and I felt someone hold my hand and turned to see it was Kimiko.

"I'm sure we'll manage some how, it's not like it's the first time we've fought evil." She said and I smiled.

"So what do we do now partner?" Clay asked.

"We save the world," I replied.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

** Wasn't expecting that for an ending were yeah? Anyway like the story said the journey is long from over and I'm happy to say that I will create a squeal to this story called _Dragon's Unite Pt. 2 _which isn't the best title however it will make since later for my story. Anyway this part of the story closes, but another begins so look forward to the squeal and thanks for reading and for reviewing! If you haven't reviewed please do and tell me what you think and thanks again!**


End file.
